


Art

by Tsarcasm (Syberina5)



Series: Block of Wood [5]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Tsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Fuck<i> if David Bowie isn’t hot…even for an old dude.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wouldbedorothy (AHS)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/gifts).



> Disclaimer: If I owned David Bowie do you think I’d have time for this?
> 
> Author’s Notes: Beta-ed by freakykat, the awesome. An Artsy!Justin drabble in the Block of Wood ‘Verse. Dedicated to  [ ](http://wouldbedorothy.livejournal.com/profile) [ **wouldbedorothy**](http://wouldbedorothy.livejournal.com/) who understands the JarethLove. “When you are art, art is everything you do” –David Bowie (A&E Biography, 2002). And seriously, fuck if David Bowie isn’t hot. Enter the world of David Bowie p0rn.

 

Some people just want to be near art, to talk about art, to see it.  To _see_ it.  To understand it.  Failing that, to wave at it on the wall grandiosely using words that they don’t fully comprehend, that aren’t even theirs, to give an impression of ownership.

That was never me.

Some people need to _be_ art. Not to own it.  To think it, to create it. To _feel_ it.

To let it obsess you.

That is _me_.

Because when you are art, art is everything you do.

_Fuck_ if David Bowie isn't hot... even for an old dude.


End file.
